A la prochaine
by Dulanoire
Summary: Ton corps crispé contre le mien. Tes yeux verts mi-clos, ta bouche entre ouverte en un sourire macabre. Tu ne sembles pas apaisé, tu ne semble pas non plus dormir. Tous ces préjugés sur les morts aimés sont si faux ?


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un texte qui somnole sur un feuille depuis la rentrée... Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut être temps de le poster. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

J'espère que vous passerez un moment agréable, si ce n'est émouvant.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me soutiennent.

* * *

Ton corps crispé contre le mien. Tes yeux verts mi-clos, ta bouche entre ouverte en un sourire macabre. Tu ne sembles pas apaisé, tu ne semble pas non plus dormir. Tous ces préjugés sur les morts aimés sont si faux ? Tu es recroquevillé, les paumes vers le ciel grisâtre, comme une caricature du Christ. Le visage tourné vers ma gauche, tu regarde ta baguette qui repose pas si loin que ça de toi. Tandis que mes pleurs brûlent mes joues, tu reste immobile. Je te supplie de revenir. De ne pas me laisser seul pour la première fois. De bouger. Je te secoue. Presse mon oreille contre ton torse pour espérer le son chaud et solennel d'un battement. Rien. Le temps s'est arrêté. Je n'entends même pas mon hurlement de rage et de douleur, rauque comme celui d'une bête blessée.

Les éclairs des sorts au dessus de ma tête ont fini par cesser. J'entends des exclamations de joie, des râles sinistres, des transplanages bruyants. Mais je m'en fous. Je continue de te serrer contre moi, tel un enfant perdu en plein cauchemar. Mes pleurs réchauffent ta peau déjà glacée et inondent ta chemise. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. J'ai mal. J'ai froid. Je tremble. Tu m'as laissé. Non. C'est impossible. Ça doit être un songe. On en fait souvent des comme ça depuis le début de la guerre hein Fred ? Ou c'est une farce. Pas la réalité. C'est impossible. Tu n'as pas pu... Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Bouge, hurle, fais ce que tu veux, mais reviens ! Ne me laisse pas, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Tu as toujours été là, tu n'as pas le droit de partir, pas si tôt. J'ai besoin de toi moi ! On a tous besoin de toi...

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Elle me tire loin de toi. Je hurle, je me débats, sans reconnaître les visages larmoyants de nos parents. Ils finissent par abandonner en un sanglot, effrayés par mon regard fou et hagard. Ils me laissent sur le champ de bataille, avec toi, loin du monde des vivants. A croire qu'on se trouve dans les limbes. Les âmes des morts nous visitent, les vois-tu toi aussi ? Je vois un petit ange aux cheveux blonds trop tôt arraché à la vie loin de sa terre natale, un couple enlacé qui regarde avec tristesse la direction où attend le petit être qui ne les reverra plus. Ils me tiennent compagnie dans ma veillée funèbre. Pour te faire dormir, j'ose enfin abaisser tes paupières froides...

Je reste toute la nuit, dans la boue glacée, au milieu des morts aimés ou haïs et des charognards. Je te défend ardemment, refusant que ton corps soit souillé... Puis le pâle soleil se lève. Mon temps n'étant hélas pas venu, je dois te laisser... Je te porte néanmoins dans mes bras, refusant de t'abandonner tout de suite. Je me dirige vers le campement où on nous attend. Poudlard, notre deuxième foyer qui a tant de fois retenti de nos rires farceurs est en ruines et les blessés se comptent par centaines voire plus. Tout comme les morts... Ma veille m'a transformé, elle a gelé mon cœur. J'ai l'impression d'être le spectateur de ma propre vie. Je me vois d'un point de vue extérieur tout en ayant mon propre point de vue. C'est très perturbant. Quand j'entre dans la cour de ce qui fut une grande école de magie, je vois quelques survivants lever la tête vers moi qui suis auréolé par l'aube. Mes cheveu sont de feu, et se reflètent dans les tiens. Leurs yeux sont vides, ensommeillés, désolés. De vrais regards de vaincus et non de vainqueurs... Mais y a t-il vraiment des vainqueurs dans une guerre fratricide comme celle ci ? Cependant, en observant plus précisément, je distingue au fond de leurs prunelles la même étincelle farouche. Elle seule ainsi que le fait qu'ils soient en vie indique leur victoire. Notre victoire ? Non. Car je suis mort là bas. Et ça, ce n'est pas une victoire. Pas pour moi en tout cas...

Une femme que je ne reconnaît pas m'indique une tente blanche en te désignant du menton. Je t'y amène presque à reculons, marchant avec précaution sur le sol dur. Puis, tendrement, je te pose aux cotés de Tonks au visage de poupée de cire. La voir, te voir, voir tous ces défunts m'arrache le cœur, qui me paraît s'être arrêté. Je marche tel un somnambule, vers une masse de cheveux roux éploré, qui ne peut que faire partie des miens. C'est notre petite Ginny. Elle se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne parviens pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Je n'y arrive pas, je me sens gelé, ralenti, en hibernation. Je la sens se raidir puis se détacher. Elle m'en veux je crois. Mais quand elle se plonge dans mon regard, le sien se fait désolé. Elle a prit conscience d'une infime partie de ma douleur et s'en veux déjà. Pauvre petite Ginevra. Tu es en train de comprendre que moi aussi je suis mort bien que mon cœur batte encore. Je te suis jusqu'à nos parents, semblable à un automate imitant un être humain.

Un mois a passé. Enfin je crois. Ma notion du temps est très vague. Ton corps repose dans un cercueil de pin blond, dans un caveau où bien d'autres Weasley t'ont précédé. Et où je te suivrait... Mon organisme refuse toute sorte de nourriture. Tu me manques frérot... Je suis un vrai zombie sans toi. J'erre dans la maison, regardant l'horloge où ta cruelle aiguille s'est arrêtée. On me laisse tranquille dans ma bulle cotonneuse et comateuse, percée parfois par l'atroce poignard de l'absence. Je ne parle ton prénom résonne dans ma tê le répète comme une formule magique espérant te faire revenir. Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred... Reviens, ne me laisse pas, je ne veux toujours pas, je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans la moitié de mon âme. Je t'en supplie, reviens, ou laisse moi venir avec toi. J'ai toujours mal, si mal. Je ne peux y croire. Pas toi. C'est atroce à penser, mais j'aurais préféré la défaite à ta disparition.

Pour me dérider, Maman me mène voir le petit Teddy. Au fur et à mesure, je me surprends à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Car ce bébé a perdu au moins autant que moi. Grace à lui, petit à petit, ma bulle d'indifférence se dissout. Je me rouvre timidement au monde, pour ce bout de chou qui me sourit. Mais je me renferme encore à la moindre allusion te concernant, même minime. Je me conduis en lache mais je m'en fous. Je suis mort avec toi. C'est indéniable. Cependant de nous deux, moi seul ai le droit contestable de rester sur cette terre. C'est cruel. Injuste. J'ai perdu mon insouciance d'enfant à laquelle nous tenions tant.J'ai été obligé de grandir plus vite que prévu, trop vite. Et je reste incomplet. Je serais à jamais incomplet. Tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé. Je suis seul dans le froid. Ton sourire ne fait plus fondre la glace de mon cœur.

Mais le rire d'un enfant y arrive. La confiance qu'il a en moi me dégèle. Ce petit être, qui part avec tant de malus dans l'existence me sourit librement et joyeusement. Il a même dit mon prénom ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est magique... J'ai envie de le protéger ce petit ourson. Oh, je ne t'oublies pas rassure toi. Mais doucement, mon âme s'habitue à son amputation même si la plaie reste douloureuse. Je suppose que c'est cela faire son deuil. Non pas un adieu à la personne qu'on a perdu mais juste un à la prochaine...


End file.
